


Je ne suis pas un cadeau et mes cadeaux encore moins

by Nelja



Category: Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: Gen, Gift Giving, Humor, Worst at Friendship
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 23:38:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Odin et Loki s'interrogent : qu'offrir à l'autre pour le nouvel an ? Il faut que ce soit le pire cadeau de l'histoire des cadeaux. Leur honneur est en jeu !</p>
            </blockquote>





	Je ne suis pas un cadeau et mes cadeaux encore moins

**Author's Note:**

> Ecrit pour le thème "Cadeau surprise" de la communauté mytho-manie.

"Et ne rien lui offrir du tout ?" demanda Sigyn.

"Mais non !" s'exclama Loki. "Nous nous offrons des cadeaux pour le nouvel an. C'est la tradition !" Faisant les cent pas, il récapitula. "Et pour continuer à la respecter, il faut un cadeau qui ne soit pas seulement inutile, mais abominable, insultant, tout en restant original ! Que va-t-il penser si je m'abaisse à lui offrir un olisbos, un portrait de moi, ou un bandeau pour son oeil avec une inscription humiliante ? Mieux encore, il faut qu'il soit encore plus déplaisant qu'il en a l'air au premier abord, qu'il y ait une forme de surprise." Il s'interrompit. "Dis-moi, mon amour, quel cadeau t'affligerait le plus ? Je te promets, c'est vraiment pour Odin, ce n'est pas une question piège."

Sigyn médita. "Des chaussures très élégantes, mais une pointure trop petites ?"

"C'est bien pensé. Oh, tu as du potentiel. Mais cela ne suffit pas. Oh, si à l'inverse, je lui offrais des chaussures hideuses, très féminines et à paillettes, mais magiquement confortables, à tel point qu'il ne puisse plus s'en passer ? Cela, plus un enchantement qui leur fait chanter des chansons paillardes à chaque fois qu'il trompe Frigg... mais seulement au bout de quelques années, pour qu'il ne puisse pas savoir exactement de quel placard sort le bruit, voire soupçonne les cadeaux que je lui aurai offert d'ici-là..." Il se frotta les mains. "Il ne me reste plus qu'à voir qui je peux engager sans le payer pour les enchantements. Merci pour l'idée, ma chérie."

"Il n'y a pas de quoi." répondit-elle, étouffant un rire. "C'est un cadeau important, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Cela doit être parfait. Et par là, je veux dire parfaitement horrible. Sinon, quel est l'intérêt ?"

* * *

"Pour boire dans le puits de la sagesse gardé par Mimir, j'ai sacrifié un oeil !" tonna Odin "Et j'en ai acquis la connaissance du futur !" Sa voix se fit moins solennelle. "Ainsi, je sais exactement quel marteau se brisera juste le jour où Loki essaiera de l'utiliser pour réparer sa clôture."

"C'est certainement d'une grande utilité." bailla Frigg.

"Le principe est que lui offrir un marteau lui rappellera Thor, donc l'offensera déjà. Mais un jour, il finira par reconnaître que c'est pratique et par s'en servir... et il aura une surprise !"

"En bref, nul ne fat ressortir ton côté immature comme lui."

"C'est le nouvel an ! Que veux-tu que je fasse ? Que je choisisse un cadeau qui lui plaira ? Ce serait contraire à nos traditions !"

Frigg réfléchit. "Maintenant que tu le dis. Je peux voir la portée de cet argument."

Il eut un sourire de victoire. "Penses-tu que je devrais dessiner un petit cheval sur le manche ?"

"Je ne vois pas pourquoi ce serait une mauvaise idée."


End file.
